<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>仅存 What Remains by thebaldingken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066449">仅存 What Remains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldingken/pseuds/thebaldingken'>thebaldingken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldingken/pseuds/thebaldingken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story following a omitted part in my work "From You to Me". This is the explicit part between Torbjorn and Reinhardt. <br/>这是我在《自你及我》中省略的一段。算是完成自己的一个任务。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Torbjörn Lindholm/Reinhardt Wilhelm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>仅存 What Remains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="atx">仅存</h1>
<p>事后想起来，莱因哈特觉得自己算是在说谎。</p>
<p>他并不是不喜欢姑娘，准确说来，这几十年的时间里，他根本没有考虑过自己喜欢，或是爱过谁。他进军队太早了，年轻气盛的心劲儿全都被祖国与正义填满，情爱这种人生的附加品并不是主线任务，也就无需考虑。即便是偶尔朝气迸发时自燃的欲火，也是锻炼和繁忙就能解决的问题。</p>
<p>而托比昂的这两个问题太突然了。托比昂问他布里吉特怎么样时，他晕晕乎乎的，酒精让他没办法做出快速的反应。托比昂问他是不是喜欢自己，他也就这么迷迷糊糊地点了头。是啊，什么算是喜欢呢。</p>
<p>鲍德里奇倒在战火里时，他的痛心与绝望是不是喜欢呢？他在军队训练时，自己对他无上的敬仰和尊重是不是喜欢呢？他在休息时开导战士，自己紧紧盯着他的目光，是不是喜欢呢？对托比昂呢？他在训练场修好铠甲回来拍肩时，自己的注视是不是喜欢呢？在室外烧烤时，他滚下的汗珠和爽朗的笑是不是喜欢呢？他和自己互相搀扶着回到寝室，一起吃肉喝酒的快活，是不是喜欢呢？那布里吉特呢？安娜呢？他是不是喜欢每一个人呢？ 究竟什么东西，才能界定这个喜欢呢。</p>
<p>不行啊，想不明白。 即便是清醒，恐怕他也想不明白这个问题。而现在，莱因哈特的脑子里乱哄哄的，像是无数列车呼啸着轧过他的每一条神经。酒精的麻痹作用上来了。他跟着托比昂去了厕所，一只手撑着墙，面前的小个子抓紧了他的另一只手，费力地用单手褪着裤子。脑内的列车带来了新的声音，好像是鲍德里奇倒下时密集的轰炸声，又离得很远，隆隆地传来。声音越来越杂，又越来越远，到最后缩窄成了一个尖锐的频率，好像心电图走直线时，机器刺耳的报警，他的心跳和这种声音格格不入。他呆呆地盯着托比昂，看他抖了抖老二，拽上裤子，一蹭一步地去洗手。</p>
<p>莱因哈特的脑中突然闪过一个念头，没等他仔细考虑，身体便执行了起来。</p>
<p>他直接低下身子，把托比昂抱了起来，放在了面前的洗手台上。托比昂有点懵，醉意朦胧的双眼抬头看了看同样不知所措的大个子，突然痴痴地笑了起来。</p>
<p>脑中警铃大作。莱因哈特在一片喧闹中，对着托比昂带着笑的嘴唇，吻了下去。</p>
<p>浓烈的酒气。没有什么阻碍。他能感到托比昂的整齐的牙齿和柔软的舌头，两人的口腔尺寸相差甚远——其实不光是口腔，若是从远处看起来，莱因哈特好像要随时把托比昂吞下去。莱因哈特突然感到了一丝阻力，他连忙停了下来。</p>
<p>脑中的声音消失了，一片寂静。莱因哈特紧张得酒都要醒了，他不敢动，也不敢出声，就这么维持着一个半屈身的姿势，死死盯着托比昂。托比昂还是放松得很，脸上带着几种酒混合起来的红晕，他叹了口气，笑了两声。</p>
<p>“第一次？”</p>
<p>莱因哈特点点头。</p>
<p>“怪不得技术这么差。放松点儿，大个子。”托比昂抱住莱因哈特的头，对准了他的嘴，深深地回了一个吻。</p>
<p>那种声音又来了。莱因哈特听见自己和托比昂的呼吸声交织在一起，气流带着体温游走在他们的脸上。托比昂用舌头熟练地挑逗着他的舌尖，柔软的触感像是带了电一样刺激着莱因哈特的身体。他的嘴唇是软的，舌头也是软的，每一寸都让人想陷进去。赤膊的两人吻在一起，莱因哈特像从狮子变成了温驯的小猫，紧紧抱着托比昂，汗液在两人皮肤间滑动，带来了一种奇异的触感。</p>
<p>莱因哈特感到血液不断向下窜，老二一点点在宽大的裤子里抬起了头。他尴尬地往后撤了撤。</p>
<p>托比昂停了下来，低头看了看大个子高高翘起的下体：“看样子，你很开心嘛。”</p>
<p>他从洗手台上跳下来，一个趔趄险些摔倒，莱因哈特连忙伸手去扶，却划过了一个同样坚硬的物体。托比昂身子冷不丁抖了一抖。莱因哈特揶揄他：“你这不也很开心？都这么硬了。”</p>
<p>托比昂扭头看着莱因哈特，嘿嘿地笑了两声，抓起大个子的胳膊就向屋里走去，越过散乱的小桌子和满地的啤酒瓶，拎了那瓶喝了一半的黑啤，直直地走到床前，把宽松的大短裤往下一褪，甩掉拖鞋，坐了下来。那根掩盖着的老二也就这么跳出来，随着那一褪还微微晃动着。虽然没莱因哈特的尺寸那样大得绝对，相比托比昂的身材，也算是一根巨物。它高高翘着，硕大的龟头挂着一丝汁液，正在不断向下延伸。</p>
<p>莱因哈特面对这支头大根细的蘑菇突然傻了眼。在他没反应过来时，托比昂拉着他的胳膊和胸脯，让他跪在自己的裆前。</p>
<p>“小时候吃过棒棒糖吗，大个子？”</p>
<p>莱因哈特点点头。</p>
<p>“那你现在知道该怎么做了吧。”</p>
<p>很难说这时托比昂脑子里在想些什么，但听到命令的莱因哈特却像打开了什么开关，怔怔地握住了托比昂炽热的肉棍，像吃棒棒糖一样，谨慎地舔了起来。托比昂“嘶”地抽了一口凉气，头不住地往后仰，脚尖不自觉地绷紧又放松。他拍了拍莱因哈特的头：“大个子，轻点儿，别那么用力，太刺激了……”莱因哈特闻言，减少了舌头的力道，托比昂的神情也放松了下来，长长地舒了口气。</p>
<p>莱因哈特跪在地上不断地舔着托比昂硕大的龟头，一只手握着他的肉棒轻轻撸动，另一只手扶着他的腰。托比昂的啤酒肚有些明显，坐在床上有两团把手一样的赘肉，而随着托比昂身体的起伏和肌肉的舒缩，这把手忽大忽小。托比昂突然一挺身，莱因哈特脱了手，撞在托比昂的肚子上。</p>
<p>软软的，莱因哈特心想。托比昂两手向后撑着床，低头看着莱因哈特在自己身下吞吐，莱因哈特抬头正好对上了他的目光。托比昂扬了扬嘴角，用脚去够身下大个子的裆部。大个子的短裤已经被忍耐汁打湿了一大片，托比昂用两只脚轻轻踩着大个子硬挺的器官，他能感到，细小的颤动从大个子温暖的口腔传了上来。</p>
<p>“忍不住了吗，大个子？”</p>
<p>莱因哈特不知道怎么回答，理智告诉他，似乎应该后悔那句不清不楚的承认，可身体并不同意，还在不住地吞吐，一次比一次深地往喉咙里送。</p>
<p>托比昂拎起床边的半瓶黑啤，咕咚咕咚地喝完，剩下含着的一大口，把莱因哈特的头从自己的老二上托起来，口对口地喂酒。</p>
<p>他绝对喝多了，莱因哈特心想，可是他并不想停下来，他觉得这样挺好的。欲望是操纵人类的绝妙机器，金钱也好，性也好，都是让人沦陷的简单贡品。他贪婪地吞着托比昂喂来的酒，舌头紧密地交缠。莱因哈特觉得酒精的劲儿又上来了。他浑身燥热，大脑空白，面前的托比昂好像一餐盛宴，等着这个饿了多少年的人去取食，他要一口、一口地把这个精力旺盛的小个子全部吃光。 坐上来。 不知道是谁的声音，是托比昂的还是自己的，莱因哈特已经分不清了。他拽掉了自己的短裤，甩在地上，把托比昂往床上挪了挪，让他平平地躺着，那根挂着忍耐汁和口水的肉棍就立在粗壮的两腿之间，时不时翘起一下，似乎挑逗着莱因哈特的心理防线。他闭上眼睛，蹲在那只老二的上面，用手扶着，对准自己的屁眼，直直地坐了下去。</p>
<p>托比昂和他同时发出了痛苦的喊声。疼啊，真的疼，莱因哈特额头上渗出了细密的汗珠，全身的体毛都要立起来了，操，这比预想的疼多了。托比昂骂了两句，抬起一只手抓住了莱因哈特因为疼痛而有些软下去的阴茎，安慰地撸了起来。“你怎么直接就坐上来了，不嫌疼啊？套子和油都没用。”说完，又小声地赞叹了一句“真他妈大”。</p>
<p>莱因哈特努力做着深呼吸，试图减缓这种突如其来的疼痛：“操，我怎么知道这么疼。再说了，哪来的那些东西。”</p>
<p>“也对，你也不知道我放了飞机杯，回头送你一个。”</p>
<p>托比昂把莱因哈特的老二上挂着的忍耐汁用指尖蘸了蘸，涂在大个子挺拔的乳头上，轻轻地拨弄着。大个子紧锁的眉头逐渐放松下来，再逐渐地，发出了一些小声的、短暂的哼声，软下去的下体也逐渐再次抬起了头。</p>
<p>莱因哈特感觉疼痛减轻了不少，他的后面也逐渐适应了这种突如其来的异物感，他试着轻轻地上下挪动着，而刚刚一挪，他就感觉有一种电流般的感觉从自己的会阴四散开来，他呼吸有些急促，这种感觉让人着迷，莱因哈特忍不住不断尝试着，没错，就是这个位置，托比昂的钢炮正紧紧地顶着自己的前列腺，他感到有股热流从腺体中被逐渐地挤出来。低头发现自己的马眼正随着上下的移动，一股一股地往外流着泛白的液体。</p>
<p>妈的，怎么这么爽。托比昂小声地咒骂着，莱因哈特果然没撒谎，他的“第一次”是货真价实的什么都没做过，像个童子军一样莽莽撞撞的。莱因哈特的后穴紧紧地箍着他的老二，每一次抽动，他都感觉自己似乎要到临界点。上次有这种感觉还是自己的初夜，年轻的小伙子不知所措，身体敏感得很，生怕姑娘满意不了。而这次不一样，托比昂反而在担心，自己会被这头巨大的饿熊吃得一点不剩。可是下体冲击来的快感不允许他继续做这种揣摩，他绷紧自己的身体，稍稍支起来一点，配合着莱因哈特的节奏，一下下地向上顶着。</p>
<p>莱因哈特没忍住，随着快感的韵律叫了出来。开始还是惊呼般的喊声，尔后，声音一声声地连贯，软化，变成了连绵的、啜泣一样的呻吟。托比昂没预想到自己的好室友还有这样的一面。大个子更卖力地在托比昂的肉棒起起伏伏。托比昂眼看着越来越多的液体从大个子的马眼里涌了出来，开始只是泛灰的，慢慢地变得粘稠、白浊，涌出的力度也越来越大，甚至有了些喷射的意思。莱因哈特的眼神开始涣散，他的呻吟声也重新大了起来，口中含糊不清嗫嚅着的话现在清楚地传到了托比昂的耳中：“啊……小个子……操死我……我的天哪……操死我吧……”</p>
<p>托比昂想叫停。他想要按住莱因哈特的肩膀，却没有办法坐起身来——莱因哈特并不打算停下，他的动作幅度越来越大，床板甚至发出了吱呀的扭曲声，一道道精液在托比昂的注视中甩了出来，一股、两股、越来越多。托比昂感到自己的老二被强大的力量吸得紧紧的，莱因哈特的后庭似乎在包裹吸取着他的力气，转化成大个子喷涌而出的热流。莱因哈特的叫喊已经毫无掩盖，他放肆地抬动身体，再尽可能地砸下去，像打桩机一样撞击着托比昂的肉棍，一次又一次地体验前列腺被攻击的快感。越来越多的精液洒在托比昂的身体上，胸毛和腹毛沾满了粘稠的雄汁，有一股还约过了胸脯，洒在他的大胡子和脸上。</p>
<p>射精还没有停止的意思，莱因哈特的意识已经不清楚了，他的脑中只有快感的浪潮，而这种灼热传递给身下的托比昂，托比昂感觉到，自己也要接近那条弦了。他感觉莱因哈特的力量弱了一些，便努力翻起身，把莱因哈特放倒在床，自己抬起他的双腿，压在了大个子的上面。他低头含住大个子还在抽搐着射精的老二舔了两口，折成一个 V 字的大个子一阵满足的叫喊。托比昂开始深深地抽插起来。</p>
<p>过了那么一番折腾，大个子的后面已经润滑了太多，抽插一点不费力气。而大个子也很享受这样的姿势，已经射出大量精液的老二还在时不时地抽动，两条粗壮的大腿架在托比昂的肩上，脚尖死死地绷着，承受快感的汹涌来潮。来啊，操死我吧，求你了托比昂，继续操我。托比昂抽插的幅度越来越大，速度也越来越快，他突然向后猛地仰头，发出了巨大的吼声。莱因哈特感到前列腺的冲击感一波波袭来，一股热流注入了自己的身体，他突然就累了。两人保持这样的姿势好久，喘息声此起彼伏。</p>
<p>托比昂慢慢放下莱因哈特的双腿，一点点地拔出了自己软掉的老二。肥厚的龟头拔出时，他似乎听到了“啵”的一声。他把瘫软的莱因哈特从床上拉起来，向卫生间走去。莱因哈特的屁眼里缓慢地流出了他注入的精液，顺着大腿一点点向下爬，而他身上，莱因哈特的精液还挂了满胸满脸。</p>
<p>两人无言地走进淋浴间，打开水龙头，默默地冲洗着。莱因哈特确定托比昂早就酒醒了，这让他更不知道说什么才好。</p>
<p>“嗯……你还疼吗，大个子？”托比昂首先打破了沉默。</p>
<p>“啊，不疼了。没事的。”</p>
<p>“不疼就好。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>又是一阵沉默。</p>
<p>“你扭过来。我帮你洗一下后面。”</p>
<p>莱因哈特木讷地转过身，背对着托比昂，感觉他扒开自己的屁股，仔细清洗着中间，还伸了一只手指进去。他听到自己的身体随后发出令人羞耻的声音，有大量液体从那里流了出来。</p>
<p>“我射进去这么多？”</p>
<p>“我也喷在你身上不少。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>莱因哈特被尴尬的气氛压得沉重得很。一只手犹豫地搭上了他的背。</p>
<p>“谢谢你，大个子。”</p>
<p>莱因哈特把头扭回去，看着盯着自己后面，小心清洗的托比昂。</p>
<p>“是我要谢谢你才对。”</p>
<p>两人洗完了澡，互相擦干净走出门，拥抱了一下，关灯睡觉。</p>
<p>第二天，托比昂坐飞机回了家。从那以后十几年，莱因哈特都没再和任何人有这样的亲密接触，包括托比昂。</p>
<p>托比昂的孩子倒是越来越多，也按照约定好的，莱因哈特成了他们的干爹。再后来，就是大家都知道的，那些被人唏嘘不已的故事。而他们不知道的，是托比昂这次临走前，照例给了大个子一个拥抱，和一个额外的吻。</p>
<p>“照顾好自己。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莱因哈特觉得，自己大概，确实是不喜欢姑娘的。</p>
<p>面前这个浑身闪着荧光的小伙子，正对着自己亲切地笑着。</p>
<p>“谢谢你救我啊，莱因哈特先生。”他站在那堆已经成了废铁的坦克旁边，向老战士伸出一只手。</p>
<p>“是我要谢谢你才对。”说完之后，莱因哈特觉得这话似曾相识。他觉得一定要请这个小伙子吃顿饭才行。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>